Bittersweet
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: “Giving in had been much easier than he had believed. And much more satisfying.” Yaoi, angst, lime, Kurofay. Infinity timeline.


**Title**: Bittersweet  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Pairing**: KuroganexFay  
**Rating**: R (not so sure now sure but still to be safe)  
**Word Count**: 736  
**Summary**: "Giving in had been much easier than he had believed. And much more satisfying."  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, limey-ish and major angst (in true Clamp fashion). Timeline would be Infinity. Also un-betaed and French!author warning. I highly suggest that you listen to _Jimmy Eat World_ "_Disintegration_" while reading to fully enjoy the fic. I was listening to that song the whole time I was writing this (well more exactly the music itself) and it completely took me over. Though the lyrics actually have pretty much no link to the story...  
**Disclaimer**: You really think I would be writing fanfics if I own TRC, Kurogane or Fay?

--

It was strange; he thought, gazing up at the other man. Giving in had been much easier than he had believed. And much more satisfying.

He didn't remember how they had end up there in this nearly empty room - _whose room was it anyway? His or Kurogane's? _- but somehow neither seemed to care now.

Fay's hands tightened their grasp on the ninja's shirt. His fingers clenched the dark material desperately as he tried to keep from crying out loud from the attention the other man was giving to his body.

He couldn't think, couldn't fight or run away even if he wanted to. The ninja had cornered him and cornered him good this time. He had caught him off guard, like every time he had found himself in a tight spot because of the other man. It was something only _he_ could manage.

Kurogane growled against his mouth and pulled away from their kiss long enough to give him a look then pushed him down onto the bed.

A tanned hand worked at his belt insistently and he let it, running down kisses on the other man's neck all the while to distract himself. His pants fell to the floor with barely a rustle.

He was really losing him mind to be doing this but-

He stifled another moan when Kurogane pushed slick fingers inside him and blinked when a tanned hand caressed his face gently, soothingly.

Fay glanced at the dark haired ninja from under tangled blonde locks, smiled a bit shakily at the burning look in those red eyes and laid a hand down to rest on Kurogane's. The contrast of their skin was beautiful.

Kurogane was always warm and caring with him, no matter what. Always. He just wouldn't let go.

It was enough to drown into.

The blond vampire closed his eyes, let his head drop on the pillow and spread his legs a little more for the man above him.

This was what he had been missing. The heat and ecstasy, those comforting arms around him and Kurogane's hoarse whispers in his ears as he pinned him down with all his strength and made him _forget_ everything.

It felt so good that it... burnt.

Fay clawed at Kurogane's back and bit his lips, letting his body fell into the rhyme they had created together, loosing himself into the thrusts rocking his body and the sliding of skin on skin and harsh panting.

Kurogane made a sound in the back of his throat and ripped ones of his now claws like hands from his bleeding back, pushing it down onto the sheets roughly and linking their fingers together. Bringing him back to the now and here and the sweat and blood and _heat_.

Fay didn't pull his hand away.

Even though it still burnt.

Fay woke up a few hours later, shivering and sore and shaking and blinking tears away from his eye.

Looking down at the sleeping man next to him he quickly wiped them away and made his way to the bathroom as silently as he could.

He didn't come out until an hour later, blue eye icy cold once again and new scars that would not last past the night hidden under his black shirt.

When he reached the room he had left earlier he froze, stopping with his hand held out before him in front of the door. Not long, just for a minute. Just enough to see it tremble an inch away from the handle.

Fay rested his forehead against the wooden panel with a sigh and wrapped his arms around him to fight off the renewed shaking of his body.

He had really messed up this time.

No matter how much he wished that their moment could have lived past this empty night he simply could not afford it.

The price to pay would be too heavy. He had already been too foolish. Too weak.

Kurogane had made him forget himself and he hadn't had the strength to resist.

Ignoring the tears threatening to overcome him again Fay turned away and went to his own room, locking the door behind him.

It didn't matter how much he wanted to surrender. He could still not allow himself the luxury of being burnt again. The taste had been too...

_Bittersweet._

Fay did not speak a word to Kurogane the next day; but his fingers still tingled.


End file.
